Vehicles, such as automobiles, include front end assemblies that comprise a chassis frame and a plurality of body components mounted thereon. An engine employed for powering the vehicle is typically located proximate the front end assembly at an interior region of the plurality of body components and indirectly supported on the chassis frame. The plurality of body components and the chassis frame often form a complicated assembly that includes a large number of various mechanical fasteners, as well as welded components.
The complicated front end assembly poses issues related to servicing and repair of a variety of automotive components associated with the front end assembly. For example, maintenance or replacement of a single component typically requires removal of at least a few, and often several, front end assembly components. Removal of several components may be referred to as a “teardown” of the front end assembly. This is particularly common if the engine itself must be accessed. Teardown to access one or more components is undesirable based on resultant extended service time and additional cost.